The Conference Room
by Jennifer Hart
Summary: A Conversation in Gibbs' conference room, set at the end of the upcoming episode Escaped. This is based on a couple of spoilers for that ep and a challenge from Gibbs' Office group


**Okay, here's my attempt on a challenge from Gibbs' Office. This is set right after the upcoming season two episode Escaped, as Gibbs is leaving the team again after temporarily helping them on the case. (I don't know if he's back or not yet, I'm saying he's not) There are brief spoilers for what we've heard, but only the part pertaining to "Emily." Otherwise, it's all my imagination.**

**The Conference Room**

**Rating: K-K+**

**Classification: Angst/Tragedy**

**Spoilers: A bit for Escaped, along with references to See No Evil and Hiatus I & II.**

**Summary: A conversation in Gibbs' conference room.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm just married to Gibbs. (I wish!)**

As Gibbs waited for the elevator doors to close for the last time, he glanced back at his team. Ziva and Tony were talking about something, well more like harassing each other about something. He chuckled softly. Ziva's joining the team had been such a good thing for both of them. Tony had brought out a light side into someone who had seen far too much seriousness and Ziva...well, Ziva had managed to become an equal match for Tony to deal with, something that was an entirely new situation for the former cop.

Across from them McGee was trying to look as though he was concentrating on his work, but the slight smile on his face as he watched his two colleagues was impossible to miss. His eyes kept straying to the walls of the outside cubicle and the stairs, like he was waiting for someone else to come into the room any moment.

The realization hit hard. There was only one person who would come into the room at that moment, and he no longer belonged there. Gibbs slapped the door close button and stepped back with a sigh.

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop. Gibbs, caught off guard, was thrown backward against the rear wall of the elevator, his head striking the rail as he fell. The lights jerked off, leaving the eerie white glow of the emergency bulbs in their place.

Gibbs remained silently on the floor for a moment, catching his breath, and bracing himself in case the stupid thing decided to start moving again of its own accord. When it didn't, he slowly sat up and leaned against the side of the elevator.

"Terrific," he muttered, closing his eyes. "Just terrific."

The sound of a child's giggle came from beside him. "That's what you said at the hotel when we went to that Marine Award Ceremony where you were getting an award."

Gibbs' eyes jerked open with a start.

"And Mommy asked you if you'd sabotaged the elevator on purpose."

Kelly was sitting there, on the floor next to him, dressed in jeans and an NIS T-shirt that was way too big on her. Gibbs took a deep breath. He'd definitely been doing this job for too long. First Kate the night she was killed and now he was seeing Kelly.

"You know, if you'd gone back into the bullpen, you wouldn't be stuck in the elevator." Kelly's clear blue eyes studied him. "Why did you leave?"

Gibbs sighed. "I don't work there anymore, Kelly. I don't belong."

She shrugged. "Why did you leave the first time?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I've been asking myself that for 15 years."

Kelly looked frustrated. "Why did you leave NCIS? You loved it!" Her father sighed.

"I thought I did, once."

"What about that night on the _Bakir Kamir_?" Kelly challenged. "You were excited about maybe getting the terrorist. About maybe getting Bin Laden!"

"Yeah, and look how that ended up?" Gibbs retorted, then shook his head. "No, it was the right time to leave."

"If it had been the right time then you wouldn't have been able to save Emily," Kelly answered. "You wouldn't have come back if it had really been the right time to leave and she'd be dead."

Gibbs just shook his head again. "That was a coincidence." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"You always said you didn't believe in coincidences, Daddy." She grabbed his hand. "You came back to NCIS and because of that, you were able to save Emily. Just like you were able to save Sandy Watson and her Mom from Grayson."

"They weren't you!" Gibbs burst out. "Yes, I was able to help Sandy and her mother. But what about _you_ and _your_ mother?"

Tears streamed down his cheeks. "When the _Cape Fear _blew up...it was like you and your mother dying all over again. I couldn't save them and I couldn't save you!"

"No one could have, Daddy!" Kelly squeezed his hand, her voice desperate. "There was nothing you could have done that would have stopped Pin-Pin Pula. Just like there was nothing anyone could have done to save me and Mommy."

Gibbs took a deep breath and shook his head. "Then I might as well get out now and maybe find something where I can do something to help someone."

There was a long silence and Kelly crawled up next to her father. He smiled and put his arm around her, leaning his cheek against her hair. The emergency lights began to flicker, then slowly went out, leaving the elevator in complete darkness.

"What about the next Emily, Daddy?" Kelly's soft voice echoed through the blackness. "Who's going to save her if you quit?"

"Gibbs? Hey, Gibbs!"

Gibbs opened his eyes to see a flashlight beam shining down on him. He blinked and looked around, trying to get his bearings. Gradually he was able to make out the form of Henry, the Security Guard, looking down at him from what appeared to be the second story bullpen.

"You okay?" Henry's voice was full of concern. Gibbs nodded and managed a bit of a smile.

"I think so. What happened?" Henry chuckled.

"Darn elevator got stuck between floors. We've been trying to get you out for the last three hours."

Gibbs started to sit up, then winced as a bolt of pain flashed through his head. Almost by reflex he brought one hand up to his forehead as he glanced around. The emergency lights were on again, and he was alone, with no sign of Kelly anywhere. He smiled slightly.

"So, do you want to stay there all night, or what?" Henry called down. Gibbs grinned at him and struggled to his feet. The door was only a little over a metre higher than it was usually, and with help from Henry and the elevator repairman he had very little trouble getting out and onto the floor of the second-story bull pen.

"Thank you," Gibbs said, once he was back on solid ground again. He glanced around, noticing that the sun had come down and the fluorescent lights had been dimmed for the evening. "Hey, Henry? Do you know if my old team has left yet?"

"That group? Oh no, they're still up there," Henry replied. "Why?"

"Think I'll stop up and see them," Gibbs replied. "But I'll take the stairs."

Gibbs walked over to the stairwell and started to open the door, then stopped at the sight of a small garbage can a short distance away. He tilted his head slightly to the side, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the business card the realtor had given him for his home. Smoothly he flipped it into the garbage can, before turning back and pushing the door open. He started up the stairs, back to what had been his office for ten years, back to stand ready for the next Emily. And maybe the next Kelly.

THE END


End file.
